<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rwby- Warrior of Remnant by ScarShawn1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311232">Rwby- Warrior of Remnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1'>ScarShawn1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man from Glynda and Ozpin common past will return. What is his connection to Crow and his team? And how did all this contact to the fact that Summer Rose is still alive! Accompany the new year at the Beacon, a year that there was a long time in Beacon. But before the second year, let's look at how the festival is going, what I heard was going to be a blast</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Sun Wukong, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, oc x yang xiao long</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rwby- Warrior of Remnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of Rwby's characters and weapon These owned by the amazing Monty Oum May his soul rest in peace. and Roosterteeth.<br/>I own only a few characters and weapons that and will appear in my story rwby- the Warrior of Remnant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ave Rwby- Warrior of Remnant</p><p>Chapter 1: white tiger return -part one.</p><p>Following the recent events, that took place in the kingdom. Ozpin and Glynda discussed their next move, during that conversation, they realized two things, that Ironwood has some secrets he does not share, related to the second thing they need to do,</p><p>"We need to call him, Glynda?" Qzpin asks although he knows that very clear. "yes, Ozpin we must call him, besides I just miss him very much, and do not forget that, he has sources in Atlas, can help us then." Glynda said as she handed to Ozpin the scroll,</p><p>with his number ready for dialing. they are hoping, that he will answer them, it has been six years sines that he had no contact with them or with someone who is contact or his friends at all, and they were surprised by his mentor who was killed earlier this year,</p><p>Ozpin clicks on the dial and sounds the dial tone that has been good, in the past three years while that they have not been able to get that.</p><p>'mmmm Who is this?', Asked a voice from the other side, 'that was fast', thought Ozpin" Sh... "Whoever you are not, the time is now 2:30 am, whatever is you needed, you will have to wait for the morning. Goodnight Sir ...'</p><p>interrupted him and cut off his conversation. Ozpin was surprised and did not expect it will confirm. "What did he say?" Glynda said that "nothing, he was cut out the conversation quite soon, and complained that we communicated later ..." Ozpin was interrupted by the scroll and answered,</p><p>"Yes?" "Ozpin for Oum sake, I have forgotten, that only you and Glynda are the only ones who call me at such times, sorry about before I went to sleep not long ago, and I wasn't looking at the screen of the scroll, what happens?" Ask the guy that hung on him</p><p>"What happens, is that what you ask me after six years of complete isolation, after your last letter to me, you wrote that, you will have to unplug entirely to 3 years and 6... ''</p><p>"Calm down, I can explain it, but not here, maybe someone is listening to us, you invited the general to the circle?' Interrupted and asked Ozpin, "Yes, why?"</p><p>"It does not matter, you have one more question before we talk to me at lunch?"</p><p>"Yeah, we will see you in the tournament this year?" Ozpin ask</p><p>"Obviously, I missed only Vale, then I will be the first one, who won the tournament the four kingdoms, but let leave me for a second, what about you, I heard that they want to replace you that annoying General, right?"</p><p>"Yes but I have the ability to influence the council, I want to recommend you, as a replacement as the headmaster of Beacon, and you as my replacement makes more sense than Ironwood, I'm pretty sure he still remember you, or at least his right hand remembers you."</p><p>"haha, I hope, now in a different tone, how my little sister gets along?' the guy asks.</p><p>"She's okay, actually her team helps her to get out of her shell since she just got here, but I believe there is still one team that still bothers her, but I would not worry about it too much, you still sure that you don't what me to tell her?"</p><p>'Yes' the call was ended, "what did he say?" Glynda question "that he will be in the tournament, and we'll talk in the afternoon, you look worried why?"</p><p>Glynda did not answer and looks at an old picture and begins to cry, Ozpin stood up went to her and hugged Glynda gently,</p><p>"everything will be fine, in his last letter, he sent me he wrote that he discovered what had happened to his real family", Glynda cannot forget the horrible sights they saw in Ailtko, and the situation she found him,</p><p>"but he wrote that he tried to remember the face of his biological mother and he can't, only your face appears to him, well it's really late now go to sleep we have long days ahead of us." Qzpin released Glynda from the embrace she wiped the tears, and nod in an agreement,</p><p>"Goodnight, Ozpin ", she said and walked toward her room, Ozpin back towards his chair, and pulled out one of his drawers the same picture as that Glynda have, and looked at it for a few minutes,</p><p>Ozpin was focused on the child with the tiger ears, that Glinda has on her hands. Qzpin sigh as he tries to think of what could have happened that makes him to gone just like that, he sighed again and put the picture back in his drawer stood up and went to his room.</p><p>Earlier in the day, (still in the evening), in the bookstore of Tukson.</p><p>"Yes, thank brother, yes, I will tell him, thanks again, we'll see you at the festival" hung up,</p><p>"well that takes care of that, we are going in the first battle, and we're against them, are you completely sure about Tukson?" Tukson looks at the guy and removes his head bandage, and reveal a scar on right side of his head,</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure of it, and thank you, young sir, for your help I owe you one." The guy blushed</p><p>"please, you making me blush, and you do not owe me anything that is what are friends for, and about the 'young gentleman' stuff, I'm not the leader of white Feng, my adopted brother Adam." He replied, as he scratching the back of his head,</p><p>"haha, sorry that is an old habit, then Shawn where are you sleeping tonight?", Tukson asks Shawn, "Still do not know, I thought about what a hostel ..."</p><p>"No way, you'll sleep in my guest room, and I will not accept no for an answer, and you can tell me, all your adventures after leaving the White Fang, and you can tell where exactly you have gone for 3 years since you contacted something\someone."</p><p>Tukson hit Shawn's back hard "aah why strong, I understand that my parents did drive you Insane a bit, sorry about that," Shawn said while he was rubs the painful area, and they both went into the living room of Tukson,</p><p>Shawn sat on the couch, and Tukson went to get a drink from the fridge, he returned to the living room and handed the drink to Shawn, after a few moments of serious conversation, about why Shawn decided to disappear for six years,</p><p>Tukson promise to Shawn, that he will not share this information with anyone, especially to the two of them, Oum knows that Shawn is not ready to deal with the both of them right now. After a few minutes of bringing back memories and laughing.</p><p>"haha, I tell you, the water Grimm really ugly, say maybe you have something to lend me to wear? All I have is just what I'm wearing." Tukson didn't answer him, Tukson got up and went to his room to get something that he came back, he brought a closed box and handed it to Shawn,</p><p>"a gift from me, because of what happened earlier." Shawn opened the box and was completely surprised by what was inside that "I cannot believe you saved it all this time, Tukson thank you very much." Shawn shook Tukson's hand,</p><p>"it's nothing, old student, but with all that happened and what will happen Faunus need to know that they cannot lose hope, not after they see you in the arena, you have been the hope of many of our people, after you Step down, rumors started to spread about you, betrayed our people for letting them die just like that, and especially accuse you of that case of the Belladonnas, in order for your brother to come to power, show them you're alive and you're not going to ignore the loss of white Fang, and most importantly show them our strength, brother. "</p><p>Tukson said with great enthusiasm, "Yes, this is going to be the return of the White Tiger," Shawn said with the same enthusiasm "and from tomorrow, we start practicing, I have to go back to the basics train me again Tukson Sensei?" Tukson looked at him with a question,</p><p>"Sensei is a teacher, just forgot I said that word, it's really late, and we have to go to sleep, waiting for us a few months of hard training." And with that they finished their conversation, Tukson knows, when Shawn changing the subject and finish it in the same sentence,</p><p>so he does not want to talk about it anymore, and he's right, that it's going to be a few months of hard training especially pass on the basics again. Both went to the rooms and went to sleep.</p><p>A few months passed. The Vytal Festival, opening day.</p><p>The first day of the festival, the crowd settles in their chairs in the arena, students of academics settle their reserved places near the arena, professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck, sit in the room their commentators "Welcome to the Vytal Festival, we immediately start with the exhibition battles ..."</p><p>"Actually, professor Port those battles have become official last night, apparently they forgot to inform you', "nice to be updated at least the crews are the same Professor",</p><p>"Doctor, as well as the teams, are same," "with all let's accept the team c.e.m.n to the arena." the team of Cinder comes from the left side, but Emerald has a bad feeling about this fight they came to the arena and she went over Cinder and whispered,</p><p>"Cinder, I have a bad feeling, about fight this" Cinder look at her surprised by what she said, she knows Emerald isn't one that deterred or scared so easily,</p><p>Cinder approached Emerald's ear and whispered, "relax and go according to our plan, and everything will be fine." Ordered her at the end but also something was too strange to Cinder why did they changing the battle to officially one.</p><p>"now let's accept the team s.t.p.d, to the arena. "No one came out, but it did not stop the audience laugh at the name of the team, and still did not come out, Cinder's team thought maybe the other team withdrew, and the room commentators remembered they forgot to mentioned something,</p><p>"Pardon the interruption is something we forgot to mention this battle sponsored to you, by Tukson Books Trade, home of all the books under the sun, and now, on sale paperback, the Third Crusade."</p><p>now Emerald and Mercury were quite surprised, they have killed Tukson earlier this year Cinder remember the name, 'it is not the name of the traitor, that they have killed earlier this year',</p><p>Cinder turning moment to Emerald and Mercury and at the second, the roars of a tiger and Puma, were all over the Coliseum, all the Faunus (mainly the groups and Blake) have identified these roaring very good, Blake's eyes became very frightened,</p><p>Yang look at the expression on her friend's face, "Blake everything good? What's going on? "Ruby and Weiss looked anxiously at their friend but were surprised by what Blake was doing</p><p>"It cannot be he is dead, Adam told me that he killed him ..." Yang, slap Blake in her face before she could take out the bow hides her cat ears, "Blake what happens to you? You almost have revealed your secret." Ruby whispered to Blake took several long deep breaths, before she responded,</p><p>"These are not the roars of war, those are a declaration, on a serious crime against the laws of White Fang, and the two main roared it was the former leader of the White Fang and his deputy. On the former leader, they said that he died shortly after came down from power and his deputy had simply disappeared. With if I not mistaken, the former leader called these the roars, "roars of hope", and now they come out."</p><p>Two people, better correct to say two Faunus, got into the Arena, one of them wearing white overalls, deserves to elbows and his knees, revealing signs of the tiger were on the feet and his hands, it was possible to see the face his, because of the hood of her overalls,</p><p>but it only covered half his face his agenda for his tiger ears on his head, and his tail swaying from side to side, the other at his side had, a puma was only a mask that covers the entire head and his claws were drawn. Only one thing bothers the team of Cinder and everyone really, why are only two rather than four.</p><p>"Hey you two, where is another two of your team?" Question Cinder, little nerves. "do not need two more to a showcase Battle, woman," replied the young man, with white overalls, 'This guy died so', Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were thinking,</p><p>"What a showcase Battle, you did not hear that it becomes a formal one?" this time, the Faunus did not answered, and pulled a necklace out of his shirt, and looked through it to Cinder. 'So it divided, that I heard so much about', he thought,</p><p>but then he noticed in two colors through the crystal of his necklace but not addressed to them he thought to himself, but he noticed in two colors through the crystal of his neckless but did not refer to it,</p><p>"Listen very carefully divided, the first thing, it does not interest the end of my tail with it a formal one or not, we are here to do justice, and secondly look at our auras gauge, and understand yourself why we are only two here,"</p><p>Cinder did not understand why he called her divided but also looked at the auras gauge, and was surprised by what she saw" how the hell you have 600 in the auras gauge it makes no sense!" Cinder shouted,</p><p>those causing everyone to look at the monitor of the meter halos and were surprised to see the text: 600 White Tiger, a White-puma 500, they did not answer her.</p><p>While the nature Arena, was elected, the guy with the white overalls reaches into his pocket, puts it into the pocket of his second, and still not find anything looking for.</p><p>"no way, I cannot believe I forgot the music in my room, shame, tell me puma what is the chance you bringing my backup music? "</p><p>"You know I do not go around with those things with me, you are ready to concentrate on the battle already, Nature arena it finishes, not will change the final result," Puma said,</p><p>"but it still sucks, ok now puma, do not forget only scratch not cutting, is that clear?" Tiger said very serious tone,</p><p>"Yes Tiger, it understands very well," Puma said. Yang looked at the two Faunus and mainly on the one with the white overalls, she still does not understand how it could be the level of his aura so high, and when he was looking for something in his pickpockets, she turned to Blake,</p><p>"Are you sure about them, Blake, they do not appear to be strong, even what the aura monitor show and the guy with the tail seem upset about something ..."</p><p>"Do not let their behavior fool you, Yang, they have always been that way, and according to rumors the white tiger is very powerful huntsmen." The girls looked surprised at Blake, and then they look at the guy with the white overalls, as far as they know no Huntsmen or Huntresses was in the White Fang.</p><p>"Hi divided How to make the battle more interesting rather than say a small bet?" , Tiger said smiling,</p><p>"Why do you call me a divided and what your bet? " Cinder asked annoyed, Tiger approached her and whispered in her ear something that caused her to be surprised and he returned to the side of his friend, Cinder remained frozen for a few seconds then it is now said to her,</p><p>"I agree with your bet." She replied with a forced smile she returns to her team, then Tiger put on his hands two bracelets, (resembling to Yang is Ember Celica only difference is bracelets reminiscent to two heads of dragons) and charged it with four bullets,</p><p>Mercury looking at Cinder returned, and she looks like she saw a ghost, "what did you make a bet on, and you look like you've seen a ghost, what did he tell you exactly?"</p><p>"He knows who I am and what we did, and he has a crystal that could expose the remaining three, and betting it is that they do not win with those four blows he will help us." Cinder said in a weak voice that only three of them will hear it but those two Faunus have a very good sense of hearing.</p><p>"hey divided my betting is only four beaten for me to win you, I have not included White Puma in our bet…. , now that I think white Puma you want to join the betting of ours?" Tiger corrected Cinder and asked his partner,</p><p>"Yes, but unlike you, I am only interested in one of them, who it would be who would it be?" Puma teased, "Great, he returned to be a poet, I thought you stopped doing it years ago."</p><p>Emerald and Mercury recognize the voice of the guy with the mask Puma was, and they didn't understand is how he is still alive. "You are ready to begin the battle or just talk, the battle has started five minutes." Cinder and her team looked away from their opponents for a few seconds (big mistake),</p><p>as they returned their look, they were surprised that both Faunus wasn't In front of them. They heard sounds of footsteps behind them, they turned back and saw the white tiger grabs the hand of a white Puma, and noticed blood falling from his claws,</p><p>and They heard the white tiger Says "4,3, 2 Bdbom!" kainate energy explosion in their belly, and on Mercury's neck, small blood starts to fall down, knocking them out of the arena unconscious.</p><p>"The hell, tell me what it was exactly, what the hell are you thinking with the attack this kid would be now without a head, answer me white puma, you promise that was not personal!" He shouted,</p><p>"Sorry Tiger, I let my emotions get the best of me." White tiger sighed "aah, really dude, well what done is done," Tiger turned toward the commentators / Judges</p><p>"Hey, judges we declare that we are retiring from the tournament you can give the victory to the second team if you what, and you better bring them medics!" Tiger announces a shout, with the declaration, there were calls of contempt for the audience,</p><p>both human and Faunus (except Blake, who suspected), they ignored them and began walking back toward the stadium locker room. Blake saw it as a good opportunity to find out whether he is really the former leader of the White Fang,</p><p>"I will be back a few minutes, I had to check something quick okay?" Asked Blake "OK, but be back in time to our battle, and you come back you come to the entrance of the arena where they told us to go."</p><p>Blake nodded in agreement and quickly ran after the two-Faunus are. "Are you sure it's a good idea Ruby our battle right up a bit." Weiss looked at Ruby "Absolutely not, but she should be focused on the battle, as you see she will not be focused at all, well we have to prepare ourselves for our battle."</p><p>Blake ran toward where supposedly found in The waiting room of those two Faunus, To Blake surprise, there was only one door in the area, Blake came close to the door,</p><p>Blake heard water running, she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and came into, but what was waiting inside surprised her very much, Puma sitting on the bench and holding the mask and looking at her as if he knew she gets there,</p><p>Blake knows him but still do not believe he is alive, "you are the white puma, Tukson?" Confused because of she's familiarity with him, he's a generous and a nice and Faunus, who helps people and Faunus alike, and has personally after her parents were killed in their home when she there was a little girl, Tukson smile at her, "Hey Blake's been a long time how are you?"</p><p>End of part one</p><p>Chapter 1: the return of Shaun Tiger Part 2.</p><p>Tukson smile at her, "Hey Blake's been a long time how are you?" Blake did not know how to react, so many mixed emotions rising to her, she knew that he was killed at the beginning of the semester its second bacon, without thinking,</p><p>Blake threw herself up and knocked him on his back and aimed the sword at his throat, "take it easy ..." Tukson tried to calm her</p><p>"No! You did not tell me to calm down, you have no idea how devastated I was when I heard about your death, I was in your funeral I saw you in a coffin, and I've seen you be buried, I cried days because of this," she began to cry (sword still aimed at the neck of Tukson)</p><p>"Why Tukson Why?" Blake asked as tears fall on Tukson's shirt "I'm sorry about that Blake but I had no other choice..." Tukson was stopped as soon as he saw the blade approaching Blake's neck</p><p>"Now you get up slowly and do not turn around, are you all right man? Who are you anyway?" Ask White Tiger came out of the shower with other clothes (do not want her to see his face) Blake got up from Tukson, he knew she would not talk now in her state of mixed feelings,</p><p>"Sha ... Tiger, I'm fine, but you have to put down the sword from her neck, Blake Take off your bow now, " Tukson answered in her place quickly and asked her, she did not understand why he wanted her to reveal her cat ears. Her name was familiar to the tiger and showing her cat ears, but he could not remember exactly where,</p><p>"Tukson who is she?" Said, "This is Blake Belladonna, their daughter, tiger, do not forget your debt to them." Blake was more confused now, White Tiger knew her parents, and what debt is he owed them.</p><p>White Tiger took his sword and returned it to it Saya, and began to tremble and hugging her, he was still behind her,</p><p>"I'm sorry, so sorry, it's my fault that your parents are not alive anymore, I know that you have many questions, but now is not the time for it, I promise you that I will answer all your questions in due time," Tiger released her and looked into Tukson,</p><p>"Tukson, you will be alright here alone?" Tukson nodded in agreement.</p><p>White Tiger went out from the wardrobe he wears white pants that come to his knees, a black shirt, bandages on his hands and knees that hid his tiger marks his tail was on his waist like a belt, and a stocking cap on his head to hide his ears.</p><p>Tiger started to run really fast, fast that eyes could not see him go, and started searching for something Luckily it did not take long to find one of Ironwood's robots, he increased more speed and grabbed the robot,</p><p>he went toward the roof of the stadium, after they arrive, white tiger sitting face to face with the robot.</p><p>The robot started running face-scanning software, not past couple of seconds and two wanted ads to come up on the monitor and before the robot was able to report to Ironwood,</p><p>"Run a detour command, alpha, s.p.d.t. confirmed receipt." Ordered to the robot. "Android unit received an order that has been cut off from the rest of the units but looks as if it is a connection in the testing, welcomes back Commander Shawn Tiger."</p><p>Shawn sighed, "before receiving the command, I suppose that the face recognition software activation of wanted is not it?"</p><p>"It is true since the events of the explosion of the Faunus family and the attack of the previous generation of Androids a few years ago, General Ironwood installed new software for the next generation of androids two photos of the most sought after, that is, only he has the ability to know with each unit of androids encounter them."</p><p>it's direction Shawn did not like. "Tell me, who are both wanted only he can see." Robot projected two images of most wanted on his list, Shawn was dazed, when he saw the posters,</p><p>"wanted number one on the list is the former leader of the White Fang White Tiger wanted lives or dead has to hand over to only Ironwood, and wanted number two his the hunter traitor that belongs to Faunus the Tiger Warrior, Shawn Tiger but he wanted only dead and the body must be taken only and only to Ironwood."</p><p>'Great', Shawn thought, he wanted twice, and one of them he wanted dead. He pulled from his pocket a headset, and attached a cable to her "Run commands beyond this Android unit, into the headset." the robot attached the cable behind his head,</p><p>"began the process passed" informed the robot, in the meantime, Shawn, thought to who he should contact first, one from his team, or with his adoptive parents or to the general,</p><p>"passed completion," the robot told Shawn, there on the headset, "Secure the line, encryption level 10 SS, and communicated to General Ironwood now," Shawn ordered,</p><p>"secure line, 10 SS level encryption is online, and contacted the general." The dial tone sounded in the background, 'yes who is this?' 'It was fast' Shawn thought</p><p>"Hello, General Jimmy How is your right hand?" Shawn asks him.</p><p>"Shawn, so you are still alive, you know you've worried them so much, hope you communicate with them.' Ironwood said while he signifies one of the soldiers next to him to trace this call,</p><p>"Do not worry Jimmy, I've talked with them, and I calmed my mother, Oh yeah before I forget, do not even try to trace it in level of encryption 10ss and the only guy who can decipher it, will not do it, and secondly I do not think my mom will be happy, when she will see my face in a wanted poster only dead, Jim."</p><p>Shawn said as he destroys the robot-like if it were a carpenter,</p><p>'How exactly do you know that?' Ironwood asked, surprised at the information that only he can read,</p><p>"you forget that I and Peter are those who wrote you most of the programs, so I made sure to have some back doors, and I must tell you that with that amount of power into a single kingdom, we can kiss the Time of Peace Goodbye, Oh yeah you close your shop it horrifying." Ironwood started to look around will see where Shawn is,</p><p>'Where are you exactly?' Ironwood ask,</p><p>"Three things Jimmy: 1. You are removing me and White Tiger from the wanted list, 2. That you have comes to adding me to the list will not be told to father Oz and 3. Look at the roof, you complete idiot." Shawn shouted</p><p>as he throws the robot he broke in pieces towards Ironwood. Ironwood looked up toward the roof he saw the pieces are moving toward him very quickly,</p><p>the sound of impact from the wall was strong, a group of students who were there watched and saw the general on the floor looking surprised on the wall,</p><p>Ironwood managed to get away from it at the last minute. Two students from Atlas, helped their headmaster to get up, "General are you all right?" Asked one of his students,</p><p>"I'm fine thank you if I am not mistaken the fights are about to continue, go see them," Ironwood said, as he started to walk away, his scroll rang for a message</p><p>'Stay out of my business here Jimmy!, or even your left hand will be gone too, Shawn T.' Ironwood condition could have been worse,</p><p>he recalled that there was only one woman equal to him, and he decided to call her, 'Yes, General.' She replied, "Your childhood friend is back, I need you to come here immediately." He commanded, 'a childhood friend, sir? 'Question, 'it cannot be him', and she honestly hopes it was not him. "Shawn Tiger."</p><p>End of chapter one</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>